<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Telanadas by RunawayDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147772">Telanadas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayDragons/pseuds/RunawayDragons'>RunawayDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Kestrial Cousland, Mariel Amell, Nesithra Lavellan - Freeform, Persephone Trevelyan - Freeform, Vaelyn Surana - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayDragons/pseuds/RunawayDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Telanadas, elven for "Nothing is inevitable"</p>
<p>Inquisitor Nesithra Lavellan learns of what could have been.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Female Lavellan/Solas, Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Telanadas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s an ancient elven ruin, hidden deep in the brecilian forest. The Inquisitor had been forwarded its location by an anonymous source, the missive promising it would be worth exploring, but also warning that the secrets to be found were not to be shared. </p>
<p>Nesithra Lavellan grips the shaft of her staff tightly, unease nibbling at her spine. She’d left her companions at the camp;  heeding the warnings she’d learned the previous night of walking in the fade in her dreams, where the spirits she called friends cautioned her the way forward would only be safe for her alone. Her eyes scan her destination once more, cautiously checking for a potential trap one last time before continuing down into the half collapsed ruins. </p>
<p>As she takes each step, she can feel the history of this place calling out to her, crumbling mosaics and still untouched chests waiting to be studied. It’s amazingly well preserved for so much of it being open to the forest air and animals. She can feel the magic tickling the soles of her feet, spells of protection and preservation woven into the very soil surrounding her. </p>
<p>As nothing pops out to attack her, she lets out a deep breath, and some tension along with it. She doesn’t relax, but the air feels safe, lacking the taste of ashes so commonly accompanying the presence of magic twisted to ill use. </p>
<p>She walks steadily downward into the valley, surrounded by walls and arches, old places of gathering, of learning, she can feel it’s purpose in her bones. She is tempted to stray, to explore, but she remembers her dreams and stays on the main path, feet never faltering. Dappled sunlight lights her way, and a breeze whispers through the leafy canopy above her, while she continues deeper into the ancient place.</p>
<p>She stops at the bottom of a large stone staircase, it’s winding steps encircling a tower whose top is hidden by an overgrowth of vines and the limbs of surrounding trees. Nes checks around her once more, for any sign of life, still finds none other than herself, other than the occasional call of birds and squirrels in the trees. Not exactly confident, but determined, she begins to climb. Each step is just tall enough to be slightly awkward, as if testing the will of it’s climber. The lack of handrail combined with the stairs pitching ever so slightly away from the tower, make Nesithra have to give the climb almost every bit of her attention. </p>
<p>She makes it to the top, only bobbling once when her staff catches on the root of an old vine. The wooden door has long ago rotted away, but what light there is outside seems unable to enter the room awaiting the Inquisitor. Cautiously, but stubbornly refusing to be intimidated now, she steps inside. </p>
<p>Everything is dark, nothing is visible, she turns her head to look over her shoulder but the doorway is gone. Her feet no longer feel stone under her feet, nor wood. She wiggles her toes, and can only tell that whatever she stands upon is solid but devoid of any identifying texture. Remembering the instructions conveyed to her, she starts walking forward again, slow and steady steps, refusing to listen to the fear that whispers for her to turn back. <br/>She walks for a what feels like hours and seconds at the same time, losing count of how many steps she has taken. She doesn’t stop until she feels more than sees that she’s about to bump into something solid. Tentative fingers reach out into the dark, feeling for whatever might be there. They brush against something cool and smooth, causing her breath to hitch in anticipation. Just before she almost pulls away, light pulses out from where her fingertips  are touching the surface, like ripples on a pond. Feeling an urgency she doesn’t quite understand, Nesithra quickly puts her free hand against the surface. There is a delay once more, but then the light pulses again, brighter this time, allowing Nes to make out her reflection standing before her.</p>
<p><i>Eluvian</i>.</p>
<p>She knows what she is touching now, and the whispers from the well give her confirmation, before going silent again. Feeling emboldened now that she is on more familiar mental ground, she stows her staff on her back and reaches out with her other hand, making contact with the mirror again. Light pulses out again, and softly echoes in her reflection, before it is quickly dark once more. Nes closes her eyes in concentration and focuses on what she can feel. </p>
<p>The magic answers her unspoken request, and the mirror stirs to life, but not with the effect Nes has come to expect. Rather than turn into a portal, Nes only sees herself reflected back, with the background behind her changing quickly. She steps back slightly, leaving only one hand on the mirror, and watches the passing images carefully. She begins to recognize important moments from her life, all speeding backwards, pulling her reflection back into the past. The pace increases the further back it goes until coming to a harsh stop, at the moment before she’d tried to stop Corypheus at the Conclave. </p>
<p>Nes stares at her reflection, and notices it start to flicker. One moment it is her confronting the ancient magistar, the next it is a tall qunari, then herself again, then a human mage, then herself again. Wait, she recognizes the mage, and her focus brings the image of the tall woman back.</p>
<p>“Persephone?”</p>
<p>The name escapes her lips, disbelief evident. Her words seem to break the spell showing her history and the mirror flashes green, erasing everything but her current reflection. Nes focuses again, all her willpower directed at the glass in front of her, all her thoughts asking one question, “Why am I here?”</p>
<p><i>“Because you made a choice, daughter of magic.”</i> The mirror answers in her mind. </p>
<p>Nes returns her gaze back to the mirror and is shocked to see Persephone standing on the other side of the glass, her body mirroring her own. </p>
<p><i>“You both made a choice that led you down your current path. And your loyalty to it’s consequences has let me make contact with you both.”</i> says the voice inside her head.</p>
<p>But Nes only has eyes for her friend, or at least a version of her friend, Persephone. The one in the mirror looks like she has a great weight on her shoulders, and her hand bears the mark of the anchor, just like Nesithra’s. And this image seems to be studying Nes as intensely as she is studying it. </p>
<p><i>“You have been granted access to insight rarely offered, as your reward for your choices.” </i>the voice continues, clearly addressing the Inquisitor on each side of the mirror.</p>
<p><i>“You have one hour to see how your choice could have played out, to peek behind the curtain of fate, to learn in order to make to right choice going forward. This is the reward I have deemed fair for your efforts.”</i> </p>
<p>Nes absorbs what these words mean, and then speaks. </p>
<p>“Ma serannas, <i>falon Elgar</i>. I will use this gift well.”</p>
<p><i>“Your thanks are appreciated, but not needed. I am a spirit of choice, who chooses to watch over those who put all others before themselves. Waste not your mortal time on me, the events to come are a more important cause.” </i>says the voice again, clearly pleased by Nes’ thanks but still dutiful to its purpose. </p>
<p>Green light flashes, and Nes finds her fingers touching those of Persephone, the glass of the mirror still between them, but now a barrier more like a lace curtain than solid glass. The two Inquisitors just stare at each other’s hands for a few seconds before withdrawing them. </p>
<p>“Nesithra.” Persephone says, voice as clear and commanding as the friend the elf knows so well.</p>
<p>“Persephone.” Nesithra answers, her own voice just as commanding however lacking the matching accent of the free marches. </p>
<p>“I’m assuming I exist in your world too, just not as the Inquisitor?” Nes asks. </p>
<p>Persephone nods, and then sighs as she lets her hand fall away from the mirror before neatly folding herself into a sitting position in front of her side. Nes can’t help but smile, and follows suit, her feet happy for the break.</p>
<p>“So, does your anchor make your hand ache too?” Persephone asks.</p>
<p>Nes chuckles out loud, “Ha, yes, it’s awful sometimes. Like an old injury that never healed right.”</p>
<p>They talk about the mark on their hands for a few minutes, enjoying the common ground. </p>
<p>“Well, I suppose we should talk about more important things, please tell me the tale of how you ended up in charge of the Inquisition?” Nes inquires, voice a little softer now.</p>
<p>“Always to the point, just like the Nes in my world. Andraste’s knickers, this is weird.” Persephone comments, before telling her tale. </p>
<p>When she is done, Nes tells her own story, covering all the same basic milestones, comparing their recruiting of the mages, fights against the Venatori and Red Templars, and run-ins with Corypheus as well.</p>
<p>Each Inquisitor asks questions as they occur to each, but generally they don’t interrupt. In this manner they begin to find the major differences in their worlds.</p>
<p>“So, your Hero of Fereldan is Kestrial Cousland? And your Hawke’s name is Marrin?” Nesithra asks, confirming what she’d heard from Persephone. </p>
<p>“Yes, that’s correct.” Persephone answers.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a Kestrial Cousland here, I’ve never met her personally, but my Hero of Ferelden, Vaelyn Surana, knows her, she works for Ambassador Anora, the former Queen. Lyn has a high opinion of her, as well as her brother Fergus.” Nes says, as she absorbs all the new information.</p>
<p>“And we both have a Mariel Amell, who connects our Heros together, it seems her work is invaluable no matter what. I will have to look for more information on your cousin here, I’m sure I’ve heard her name before, I just have to find out where.” Perephone muses.</p>
<p>The two Inquisitors stare at each other again for a moment, before talking again. They speak of those they’ve lost, stories familiar but not exactly the same as their non-Inquisitor counterpart. Persephone starts to ask a question, but then stops herself. Nes waits a moment, noticing the look in the tawny eyes of her friend.</p>
<p>“You want to know about the Iron Bull, don’t you?” Nes asks, her own green eyes alight with mischief. </p>
<p>Persephone, caught off guard, claps a hand to her mouth to stifle her nervous expression, and merely nods in response.</p>
<p>“You’re inseparable when you two aren’t occupied with your respective duties. In fact, your counterpart here just put in a request asking formally to be allowed to join the Chargers as the Inquisition’s official liaison. Dorian is the one who gave you the idea.”</p>
<p>Nes and Persephone share smiles at the mention of Dorian, both holding the tevinter mage in high esteem. </p>
<p>“Honestly, your relationship with Bull has been a great distraction from my own romantic troubles. You two are a shining beacon of love and open communication, and that gives me hope.” Nes says, her voice a bit sad and wistful at the end. </p>
<p>She finds herself staring at her hands, remembering Solas pulling his own hands from them before walking away that heart wrenching night in Crestwood. </p>
<p>Persephone watches Nesithra carefully, trying to decide on what she should say before speaking. Her heart had been happy to hear she had her kadan in her life in both worlds, that no matter what she had found the love she needed even if she didn’t end up as Inquisitor. </p>
<p>“I probably shouldn’t tell you this, as you told me this in confidence, but since I’m technically talking to yourself… Solas pulls away from you here too. I am so sorry. If it’s any consolation, we’ve agreed he’s done it because he cares, perhaps more than he’d like to admit, and we have the impression he is trying to protect you. Dumb as that is, as you’re usually the one trying to protect others, Nes.” Persephone says kindly, attempting to give some solace. </p>
<p>Nesithra offers a grateful smile and wraps her fingers around the small carved wolf Cole had given her just a few nights ago, she keeps it tucked inside a hidden pocket in her sleeve, the small figure bringing her comfort. </p>
<p>Shaking off her hurt and eager to move on, Nes begins discussing her Inquisition’s plans for what may come, and Persephone does the same. They compare and question everything they can, as they begin to feel time close in on them. </p>
<p>When the mirror begins to glow a soft green, a clear warning their time is almost up, both Inquisitors get back on their feet, instinctively reaching their hands back towards the membrane between their two realities. </p>
<p>“Looks like time is starting to run out.” Persephone remarks, bittersweet smile on her face.</p>
<p>“That it does. Please keep fighting for my people, and don’t ever doubt yourself when your gut tells you that you are doing the right thing, promise me?” Nesithra requests.</p>
<p>“I promise, as long as you keep fighting for all the mages, even the ones who want the Circles back, and please don’t doubt your gut either, it got you here.” Persephone answers.</p>
<p>Both women find themselves tearing up as the image on the other side of the mirror begins to fade away. All too quickly they each, once again, stand in front of a blank mirror, softly glowing in the dark, two sides of the same coin, forever on different sides of fate.</p>
<p>Nesithra waits a few seconds more, hesitant to let go of the moment. But she takes a deep breath and turns around, finding the world back as she’d left it. It takes only thirteen steps to be back outside in the light, and once both feet are on the ground again, she isn’t surprised to find that the tower is no longer what it had been. The stairs now are mostly gone, worn away by weather and time. It looks more like a ruin than before, and most certainly not safe enough to climb.</p>
<p>The walk back to camp is long, her mind heavy with all she’s learned. Sensing her mood, none of her companions question her when she makes it back just before sunset, but she can hear them whisper to each other once she is inside her tent, hushed tones of curiosity and concern. Nesithra writes down everything she learned from her talk with the other Inquisitor, determined to not let any information go to waste. When she is done, she closes the journal and enchants it with spells of protection and misdirection, in order to keep its contents as safe as possible. </p>
<p>When she returns to Skyhold, she finds her cousin waiting for her on the bridge. Nesithra hands off her dracolisk to the waiting guardsman, and makes her way over to the solemn Warden. </p>
<p>“How was your trip?” Vaelyn asks, her gaze steady.</p>
<p>“Informative.” Nes replies guardedly.</p>
<p>Lyn stares out towards the mountains surrounding them, and doesn’t speak again until there is no one else around.</p>
<p>“It was informative for me too, many years ago. Getting a glimpse at how different the world could be based off of just one important choice. It’s a lot.” Vaelyn says, voice low to keep her words only for the Inquisitor's ears.</p>
<p>Nes finds herself a bit startled, but recovers quickly. </p>
<p>“Persephone was the Inquisitor, and the Hawke in her world’s name was Marrin…” Nesithra says, voice almost a whisper.</p>
<p>“And her Hero of Fereldan was Kestrial Cousland, who also became Queen.” Vaelyn finishes for her cousin.</p>
<p>Nes locks her bright green eyes on her cousin’s face, her expression clearly asking for Vaelyn to continue. Lyn doesn’t look away, but gives herself a moment to consider her next words before speaking again.</p>
<p>“I met other women who became the Hero of Ferelden in their worlds, we all could see and talk to each other, like you did with Persephone. There was myself, Mariel Amell, Kestrial Cousland, and Alandria of Clan Mahariel, we’d had a glimpse of one more, but she never really materialized for us to recognize her. All of us still alive in each other’s realities, but forever separated by the choices we had made. Or by the choice Duncan had made.”  Vaelyn says, stormy eyes distant as memories of the event are brought back to the surface.</p>
<p>“Fate and choice often walk hand in hand, cousin. It’s a thin strand that can be so easily cut. It’s important to take chances when they’re presented to you. Remember what you’ve learned and use it, for I fear things may only get worse before they can get better.” <br/>Vaelyn finishes her words with a clean tone of finality, leaving Nes feeling a bit lost in a sea of all the potential possibilities. Her cousin offers a reassuring hand on the Inquisitor’s shoulder for a moment before walking back into Skyhold, leaving Nesithra all alone.</p>
<p>The wind off the mountain howls past her ears, pulling her hair into her face, but Nesithra doesn’t move, her brain still busy. Dread had been haunting her dreams for a little while now, but here she stands, empowered with new information, and a chance to make sure her choices don’t go to waste. Never one to let fear paralyze her, she takes a deep breath and makes a choice. Filled with a new sense of determination, Nesithra heads back into the stronghold she calls home, ready to take on what comes next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I get far too attached to my PC's to accept that they all die if they're not the "chosen one". So I have alternate roles for them in each world state, and it's fun to think about how they would handle the knowledge of what could have been.</p>
<p>The two major world states in this story are:</p>
<p>Kestrial Cousland (rogue) &gt; Marrin Hawke (mage) &gt; Persephone Trevelyan (mage)</p>
<p>Vaelyn Surana (mage) &gt; Mera Hawke (mage) &gt; Nesithra Lavellan (mage) (this is my "canon" world state)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>